helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai
|producer = Tsunku |length = 11:14 |Next = Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! 2nd Single (2004) }} Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (あなたなしでは生きてゆけない;'' I Can't Live without You'') is the debut single by Berryz Koubou. The single was released in March 3, 2004. The single reached #18 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 15,315 copies. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (MV) CD #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai #BERRY FIELDS #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Instrumental) Single V #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances *2004.03.05 MUSIC STATION *2004.03.11 Utaban Concert Performances #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai #*2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Stand by! W & Berryz Koubou! #*Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ #*Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - Kago Ai, Shibata Ayumi & Ohtani Masae #*Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako #*2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ - Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, and Tanabe Nanami #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Morning Musume #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede #*Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ #BERRY FIELDS #*Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ #*2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, and Sugaya Risako (as part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 Song Information #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and All Instruments: AKIRA #*Chorus: AKIRA and Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Sudo Maasa and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) #BERRY FIELDS #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Morio Takashi Trivia *The title track was later re-recorded on their 9th album, Berryz Mansion 9 Kai. *This was Berryz Koubou's highest selling single until Koi no Jubaku. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 15,315 Video File:Berryz Kobo Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Dance shot)|Dance-Shot External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai, BERRY FIELDS de:Anata Nashi De Wa Ikite Yukenai Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Debut Single Category:2004 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:2004 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2004 Single Vs